The present invention relates to a lubricant supply for a universal joint and, more particularly, to a lubricant supply for a universal joint from a lubricant supply portion of one rotation shaft to a lubricant receiving portion of another rotation shaft, the two rotation shafts being capable of being bent relative to one another and being connected by the universal joint, via a cruciform shaft of the universal joint.
Conventionally, some types of lubricant supplies for universal joints are proposed. (For example, a LUBRICANT SUPPLY FOR UNIVERSAL JOINT is disclosed in Jpn.Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP No. 59-197620). However, they are complicated because a great number of parts are needed, so that many assembly steps are required.
Hence, a simple construction of a lubricant supply for a universal joint is needed.